


AUs Galore

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Black Blood, Cannibalism (Ch.10), Fallout AU (Ch.6), Gods are strange beings, Gore (Ch.10), Kid has some bad times (Ch.15), Kidnapping (Ch.5), MMOGRP (Ch.4), Other, Pretending to be someone youre not (Ch.7), Road Trip, Shapeshifting (Ch.11), Some are tumblr prompt based, Soul goes mad (Ch.13), Tokyo Ghoul AU (Ch.14), tags will update with each post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: A collection of AU summaries spanning from just simple ideas, to full plot layouts, some including written scenes and images. (Because I know I'll never fully write these but I wanted to share. Most will be free to adopt if it strikes you.)See start of each chapter for summary.Current: 3 AUs where Kid has some not so good times (Forced to live in the human world with Asura/People Have Masks/Death re-connects his soul fragments)





	1. Build God, Then we’ll talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build God, Then we’ll talk AU  
>  In a world built on secrets, a mad scientist is commissioned to build god.

Years ago people took down Death, the main god of power in the world, and witches, weapons and humans were free to rule themselves. They built a city on towers with networks stretching beneath. Some foolish people used a fragment of Deaths soul to create a weapon, however only made a beast of madness that escaped into the depths of the city. 

Years later and the skilled scientist and soul expert Franken Stein is commissioned to build a weapon with a smaller fragment of Deaths soul. He works and develops a vessel, but cannot awaken the soul he had sewn to it.  
Students Maka and Soul use their demon hunting to explore the underground, and discover the vessel. They perform a soul resonance, and Maka enters the souls room, a black void with a white skull mask. For waking him, he gives her a number and says to summon him whenever she needs. They leave, but Stein knows what happened, and now with an awake vessel he can present to the council. 

The council is kinda upset with being presented a limited power child, but he insists it was the only way to make the soul bond and guarantee it doesn’t turn to madness, since it can be taught. Not wanting to spawn attachment, or simply call it ‘A fragment of Death’, they end up calling it Kid. They agree to the terms, giving him private tutors and letting him stay with Stein for observation. 

He does at one point leave from a lesson to assist Maka, who is struggling in a fight against a Clown. Once he helps in destroying it, they talk, Maka and Soul surprised at the appearance of their powerful friend. Kid returns to find his tutor mopping about how he’ll be fired. 

Stein learns of him running off, and when Kid states ‘He had a promise to keep’ Stein figures it was to help Maka, her being the only other outside contact. He threatens that he could disassemble him if he shows too much free will, but Kid counters that while his mind is blank, his origin and desire to help Maka is engraved in his soul, and that if they tried with a new fragment they wouldn’t have the same success.

Other notes;  
Marie works as Steins assistant to keep his madness in check, but she’s fallen for him.  
Marie secretly just want this child shaped being to be treated as a child, so she does things that mothers would do and Kid is like “? Um yes uh thank you?"

Possible Ending:  
It comes to a major battle against Asura, and he and Kid are in a tug of war with their souls, each trying to absorb the other for power. The most drama would come from Kid losing, his soul fusing with Asuras and his body being left limp. The battle continues, but an internal battle of Order and Chaos goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tile based off song of same title by Panic! at the Disco, though I don't think there was much to do with the actual song. In fact I think my plan was to base them off the titles from the album "A fever you can't sweat out"


	2. Death City Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death City, the dark pool of gathering that hosts both evil and its hunters. One of the main gatherings of Demon hunters, searching for posts on the latest targets. Maka is the new kid in the city, teaming up with the strange man Soul Eater in an attempt to prove she’s as good as a hunter as her mother was. But the strength of witches is growing and the latest power trip drug ‘Black Blood’ is turning people mad, it takes a lot to survive in the cities confines.

Maka has moved to Death City against her fathers wishes, in an attempt to prove herself against her mothers legacy. Shes a bit naive to the cruelty of others, but she's quick to kick ass when in trouble. She ends up saving Soul's ass and the two end up agreeing to be partners. They quite often team with the God hunting BlackStar and Tsubaki. 

They take job from mission boards to hunt down demons and witches, keeping corrupted souls and returning good ones to the pool in the town square. It earns them not only a small pay, but reputation which gets you far in the city.

Pure souls corrupted by the drug BlackBlood are getting common, giving people madness boosted power. If too much is consumed it becomes irreversible to be cleansed, and your mind becomes unable to reason. (Basically the same state as Crona/Infected Maka, where nothing makes sense and violently throwing yourself about is the main course of action. ) However in the case of anything above the power level of a witch, the mind can come back at times and the power can be used reasonably. During a mission Soul is infected by crossing blood with the one they were fighting. Not enough to have him go on a massive trip as a usual dose would, but its super hard to get out of your system and can crop up at random.

Liz and Patty are deep into the cities black market and deal drugs and weapons. They're known for high quality goods, black mail and not giving discounts. Liz heself has tried BlackBlood, but only a small amount, and swore off the stuff after scarring Patty.

Death is trapped beneath the city, only being able to see through the pool, collecting souls brought in by demon hunters. Kid and Asura keep the balance between Order and Chaos, living in a large mansion in the cities center. However when being visited by Arachne, she gives Asura BlackBlood. His power boost puts the balance out of whack, and he goes mad destroying the house. He easily takes out Kid in a single blast, destroying an outer wall and surrounding houses.  
No one knows what happened but there are massive casualties, who are quickly gathered to be treated. Naigus goes to Liz and Patty in search of additional medical supplies, however in the panic when Liz delivers the stuff, she's asked to help with patients. One of which is Kid, who begins ranting to her in a delirious state, talking of the Witch, Asura and the blackblood. The startled Liz just strait up knocks him out and just nopes on outa there.  
However, later Maka comes asking for information on BlackBlood and the destruction, and Liz does mention Kid's description in the list of people Maka could talk to. 

(I...don't think I had an ending in mind for this one ultimately...)

Maka sighed, “I was simply aiming to be a great demon hunter, and now I’m working with a bunch of misfits to reinstate a god. Not where I saw my career going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another titled after a song, 'Glory' by Panic! at the Disco. However this one was to relate to the actual lyrics


	3. Road Trip for Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackStar convinces Maka and Soul to go on a road trip to the rare event of Gods entering the mortal realm for a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details: Weapons exist, but no specific DWMA. All characters are at or above 18. Who the hell let BlackStar get a licence. Tsubaki thankfully drives too. I didn't know I liked road trip AUs till this. THERE IS VIOLENCE.

BlackStar is told about the event of God's entering the mortal realm, and becomes obsessed with the possibility of fighting one. He convinces Maka and Soul, along with Tsubaki, to come along on a road trip to seemingly the middle of nowhere. Maka, interested by the event, makes sure how to identify a god, before the group jumps in a car and heads off.

They encounter Kid wandering about, who has already recruited Liz and Patty as his weapons and is currently just checking out how mortals live. Star goes at him no question asked , but can barely keep up in the very one sided fight, even when its Kid’s first fight with his new weapons.  
( “You just fought a god with new weapons who has only existed for 18 years. My brother is 800 years; my father is thousands of years. Do you really think you could take on an actual god?” )

Anyway they both kinda stop fighting, but the group start following Kid because a) Star wants to meet real gods ( “Not just some BABY god” ) and Maka and Soul are just like “Dude this happens so rarely like hell we’re not learning all we can from you” and they actually all happily travel. Kid gets to learn about humans and the others learn about a god, win-win!

So then at one point Kid is meeting with his brother, so the others hide a little way away, but as Kid talks to him it seems Asura has embraced his madness and decided to actively try to rule the humans. Kids like “bro nah lets get you home” and Asura's like “FUCK OFF YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU'RE NOT DAD” and snaps Kid’s neck, throwing him onto the ground and running off. Everyone is all OH SHIT. And they’re all in shock. 

They set up camp and take Kid with them, but Patty feels uncomfortable about the angle his head is at, so despite Liz’s protests she twists his head so it sits normally. A little while later and he starts to move again, one eye opening and looking around. Turns out his body just need to be properly aligned for it to heal.  
( “Alright which one of manage to figure out how to fix me? Patty? Well, good job, your promoted to my right hand. Liz you're demoted”  
”This is no time to joke around! We thought you were dead!” )

Possible Ending: The main thing is now Asura wants to mess with humans, so even if they can't win they just have to stall him til Death comes along.


	4. MMORPG AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worlds biggest and longest running MMORPG has started a new major event: The escape of the Kishin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I went and saw the SOA movie when I came up this.
> 
> The idea was that a world similar to Soul Eater Canon was actually an MMORPG.

In the game you can choose from Meister, Weapon or Witch, with some mixing exceptions. The easiest way to get stronger is to pair a meister and weapon and take on missions that way. For the power the witch class gives, NPCs act very negatively towards the player and some missions are very different.

Maka and Star are childhood friends and play the game with their internet friends Soul and Tsubaki (Soul makes fun of Maka for using her real name) they also befriend Kid along with Liz and Patty. 

A new story event starts with the escape of the Kishin, and subsequent missions of tracking down those who let it escape, helping NPCs with madness incidents etc.   
Most of the main events are time based, while side quest grant experience, rep, money and items. 

At some point the team fails a major event and they decide that with the amount of time left on the event they wouldn’t be able to train up to a decent level. Kid is furious they’re giving up, for which they joke (“I bet you’re one of those nuts who does nothing but spend time on their computer”) and all log off. The server rolls over. When they log in the next day the world landscape has changed. Flooded by madness, the NPCs are dying and going insane. The group is confused and goes to the head NPC, Death, who issues all the main missions. He laments how everyone failed to stop the witches and the Kishins power has grown. A new timed mission shows up and no one can contact Kid. Asking players who were on during the server switch, the claim they saw him enter the last mission alone but not return. They enter a mission and fight a madness creature, the fight is tough but they scrape through. The remains reveal Kid, who had been infected himself. He mentions something cryptic, and quickly vanishes, leaving everyone very confused.

Returning to the hub they meet with Death and try to ask what the hell is going on. ( "This is a bit extreme for just one failed mission. Where's our do over? Can't we roll back everything and get another chance?" )   
Death frowns as best he can, speaking in a way outside of what would be programmed in. He talks of how in life there are no second, unlike chances like the strange visitors that brought peace for so long. Everything that was going on was no game to him, no laughing matter, it was a fight to defend the only world some knew. It dawns on the team that the NPCs are pretty damn sentient, and act beyond just the limits of the game.

The greatest shock is when they hand in the quest, Death is quickly distressed. He immediately gives them a new quest, to save his son. The group is shocked to learn Kid is an NPC, even Liz and Patty had not caught on. 

Possible Ending: The worse the madness corruption gets, the more it affects the players and game itself. IRL people start suffering from madness, and the game gets hard to navigate.   
Beyond that there was no solid plan.


	5. Consult with you (not so) local doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange cases of kidnapping have cropped up in Maka's home town, however the victim is always returned, often in better health. When Spirit becomes the latest victim, Maka can't help but stick her nose into the situation.   
> (In which Stein seems to be Chaotic good/neutral)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of 3 AUs I love and seriously want to write but I'm the worst kind of writer.   
> Contains injury/surgery/medical stuff and honestly I just wanted to write the gory bits eheh.

One day Maka finds her father has been missing for longer than usual. Being informed of his whereabouts at the local hospital, its discovered he’d had an encounter with a kidnapper who takes their victims, performs surgery and then leaves them back where they found them. 

Like a curious sod, Maka tells her school friends, and of the group convinces Soul to go out looking. Its late and dark, not to mention the sketchiest part of town that not even the police like to go. They two are attacked by some random hobo, leaving Soul badly injured. A man comes along and offers to help, taking him back and stitching him up. Maka is thankful and discovers that this is the kidnapper, however he only kidnaps people he thing have medical problems, such as taking her father to fix his poisoned liver. He introduces himself as Franken Stein, and admits he loves cutting people open to gather information, but would never do anything beyond that.

They’re free to go so long as they don’t out him to any authorities. They agree, however do tell their friends of the tale. BlackStar is sad it wasn’t aliens, but wonders if the doctor would give him a free check-up. Tsubaki is alarmed that Maka and Soul went and got attacked in the first place. Kid is dumbfounded they’d even gone out looking, and refuses to go along with their antics, however he does somehow get dragged along for a visit the Doctor was surprisingly okay with. 

Stein agrees to give BlackStar a look over, and the others meet Marie, who Stein helped, then allowed to stay so long as she helped around the house. Stein returns and does a bit of a creep, pulling up Maka’s top to remark about her skin, running his hands down Soul’s chest saying that he’ll need a check-up in a while, and grabs Kid’s head which he freaks at.  
(“I didn’t know you were afraid of Doctors!” BlackStar laughed.   
”I’m not afraid! I just prefer to keep visits to a minim around people of those…dispositions.”) 

Even after that, everything is chill in the group.   
Later on Soul convinces Kid to come along to his check-up, since Maka is busy. Kid reeeeeally didn't want to go, but was more concerned about Soul going alone. It's late when they visit, and while waiting Kid closes his eyes for just a moment, only to open them and find the Doctor leaning against his chest.  
(“?!” Kid reeled in his place, eyes wide while staring at the stitched man.  
”Is this…how your heart always sounds?”) 

The doctor gets excited about finding out why his heart beats at a slow rate, and promptly knocks him out, pushing Soul off the table and starting the experiment. Soul eventually wakes up to a covered body on the table, its organs laid out and even hanging from the lights. He freaks and runs from the room, finding Stein rummaging in the shelves. He asks wtf is going on, and Stein says he got a little excited with his latest subject, who had an oddly simplified organ system. When Soul wants to leave, he realises Kid isn’t there, and Stein says he can’t leave, considering what he’d done. Scared, Soul threatens with the fact his family or friends will come looking. Stein isn't fazed, and after a breif struggle, knocks Soul out.

A few days later, Maka and co do visit, but Stein claims not to have seen Soul and Kid after they left from the check-up. (He’s just hidden them away, along with other less fortunate patients.)   
More time passes and Maka an co are being questioned about anything that might lead to where they are. Maka and Blackstar eventually admit to knowing the mysterious Surgeon, and the police go out. No one is at the location, nor is there any sign of anyone living there recently. 

While out walking Maka meets Stein again, and he says he’s disappointed she outed him. She's taken back to his new lab and locked is a side room with Soul. He explains what happened and they try to think of a way to escape. However, not much later, Stein shows up and after a “what are you planning to do with us?!” he says “Im letting you go.”   
He says he’s no killer and would have to release them eventually and shows them that Kid is back in one piece, they just have to promise they’ll never out him or he’ll “make them a permanent fixture of the lab”. 

And they leave. 

And a while down the road Soul freaks like what the fuck we were held prisoner by a madman and we’ve gotta pretend like nothing ever happened?! And Kid doesn’t even speak he just stares and even Maka freaks out, like what do you even do in this kind of situation?? But all they can do is go home, however Soul and Kid are taken in for questioning by the police as to why they disappeared. Soul brushes it off and says he doesn't remember anything up until Maka found them on the side of the road. It kinda works as it matches in with the mysterious kidnapping, along with Souls new stitches. However, Kid doesn't respond to anything. He's dead quiet and stiff as stone, only moving where directed. Which makes everyone suspicious and worried. 

BlackStar grills the two when they come back to school, but Soul really doesn't want to talk about what it was like stuck in the lab. Maka asks about Marie, who seemed kind and sane when they met her, but Soul just shakes his head. Kid flinches at the name and fidgets.

 

Possible Ending: No clue. I could never decide if I wanted a final confrontation with Stein, since he really didn't want to do anything wrong, he just got carried away.


	6. Fallout Death City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul thought he’d be stuck in his boring little life inside the boring little vault. That is until an odd group of raiders break in and take him to the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Fallout AUs alright. I have so many for different fandoms....  
> This one I also wrote dialog for! No set ending yet again however...

Soul's vault is filled with talented socialites, but the test was to see if weapon blood could create better people. 

Raiders, with Sid the ghoul at the front, come in looking for people with weapon genes. They take a few including Wes who have inactive weapon blood, but mark Soul as he had recently discovered his weapon abilities. 

They're taken to Death City, and while most are locked up, Soul is taken and spoken to by Naigus and Spirit. The tell him that they train weapons in their group, and that his options are to stay and train, or go out in the wilderness to find his way home. He’s pretty quick to decide to stay, getting away from vault life exactly what he wanted.   
If the other vault dwellers don’t show to be weapons, they can either live in Death City or try to make their way home. 

Maka is asked to show Soul around, and shes excited that she’ll get to train with an actual scythe, having dabbled in other weapons. 

The main conflict is revealed to be the Gorgon sisters, who experiment on humans to create weapons. Medusa’s latest experiment gives remote control over the young reaper Kid, tapping into his soul perception to target, and then commanding him to involuntarily reap their souls. Liz and Patty work for the witches, at one point trying to recruit Soul to their side but escaping from the fight. Their other job is to guard Kid, who they befriended. When they discover that they’re planning on using Kid to attack Death City, Liz and Patty go there to ask for help, the others obviously suspicious.

\------

Maka and Soul’s eyes trailed over the collection of people in the room, moving from the Deathscyths and their meisters, to their team mates, finally to two girls reportedly captured.

“HEY. You’re the ones who tried to kill us!”

Soul threw an accusing finger at the blond pair, recalling their attempts to convince him to join the witches side only several weeks earlier. The older sister smirked and twisted her head to shift her hair.

“Is it the fear you remember, or my body?” Even with her hands tied she struck a suggestive pose that had Soul reaching for his nose. 

Maka's temper flared, her eyes darting between Soul's bloodied face and the smug sisters. A few of the adults tried to ease the situation, before the murder levels dropped.

Finally past teasing, Liz became dead serious. "We’re here to make a deal.” 

"And why exactly would me make a deal with the likes of you?” Maka crossed her arms.

Liz scowled, “We worked for Medusa. We’ve got information I'm sure you'd kill for.”

"Right, like we’d trust anything from your mouths. And let us guess, there's a catch?”

The two nodded, and negotiations stalled as the weapons and miester talked between themselves.

Both sisters hunched closer together. “Listen. This is big. Like, mass genocide big.”

Murmuring continued. Marie pulled in a breath, and looked to Maka. The meister was concentrating on her soul perception, and she didn’t want to admit, but sisters souls didn’t lie. They were serious. And scared.

"Is it a weapon?”

"If it will make you seriously trust us, and untie us, then yes, it’s a weapon that can kill without direct line of sight, for large groups of people, in a several mile wide radius.“

Now everyone's attention was back on them. Focused on the news that could spell disaster for Death City, it was Stein who spoke next.

"Your terms?”

"You rescue our friend!” Patty chimed.

"He’s a prisoner of Medusa’s, we were in charge of guarding him. You promise to save him, we’ll spill everything we know on her base.”

\--------------------------------

The sisters, markers in hand, scribbled notes on the map, marking guards and gathering points. They we're being honest, and even admitted that them being away may make Medusa suspicious. Everyone still gathers watched closely. 

"This is his room. If hes not in here, then possible the medical room down the hall. If not….we could be in big trouble.”

"What about the weapon?” Spirit seemed impatient.

"Well…”

"Our friend is the weapon.” Patty said, eyes wide in wonder of how they didn’t know.

"….Your friend, who I assume you want us to get out alive, is also the weapon capable of killing masses of people in one swoop?“

Liz grimaced, obviously having wanted to keep it a secret.

"Kiddo does want to be a weapon! They force him with needles and magic, he doesn’t mean any of it!”


	7. Mis-taken Idenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr: You are Death, and you have just accidentally taken someone before their time. In order to hide your mistake, you decide to live in the person’s place until the day they were supposed to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second AU I fell in love with. I had like half of this mentally written, it just never made it to page.  
> Also one of the few shipping AUs. It's MaKid, but I guess looks like SoMa to those in the story XD

Kid thought he was doing his best to lighten his father’s load, but he was still just an inexperienced Reaper. He didn’t mean to reap the boy early, but a taken soul was a taken soul. So now he was stuck masquerading as the boy until his death date in several weeks, however, his roommate was much too clever and much too observant. 

Kid now has to pretend to be the cool, leather jacket wearing, motorbike riding, only-if-it-interests me Soul Evens. He finds that Maka, the boys roommate, is an intelligent student who may have been questioning her feelings for Soul. 

Soul was to die coming off his bike, but at a later date. Kid freaks out and does not want to go back and reveal that he messed up to his dad, so comes up with some elaborate excuse of observing humans so he can pretend to be Soul until the day he was meant to die comes along.  
He keeps the soul on him, being able to gleam feelings and muscle memory from it. He managed to make it to the apartment in the early hours of the morning and collapses fro stress. The next day, after Maka yells at him and rushes from the house for school, he analyses the house, studying the room, the phone and computer contents, Maka's room and then outer location he finds Soul goes to.  
Observing the calendar, he sees its his turn to cook dinner, and does what he can with the contents in the fridge. Maka returns and is slightly surprised. He says he’s not talking due to a sore throat, and after checking for a temperature, she berates him for staying out late. They eat while Maka talks of her day, and Kid listens intently, hoping extra info will make life easier.   
Through his searches, Kid finds Soul wasn't doing much, some online classes for a few days, a small part time job, and the rest was free time. He completes the work easily, but decides to get a few wrong in case the sudden change in grade would be alarming.

He does his best to avoid people, but Maka gets nosey, and then Star gets loud, so he finds himself having to befriend the boys friends to keep the ruse. He gets dragged on outings and forced into game and movie nights. And suddenly now Maka actually starts falling for the new Soul, who's actually interested in hearing about her studies and who obsesses over the symmetry of their house, and takes time to learn about her likes. 

When a few to many changes are noticed, and Maka corners him, he comes up with the lie of having hit his head while out biking, and that it affected his memory and probably how he acts. Maka believes him, and frets about him seeing a doctor, to which Kid talks her down on. 

("But this is serious! A head injury should always be checked out, and if you came off your bike, are you sure your not injured elsewhere?"  
Kid was both flattered and struck be her concern, "I- ah no I'm alright, I haven't had any other problems, I'm fine."  
"No. I'm taking you to a doctor."  
Kid really didn't want to see the medical results of a death god masquerading as a teen. "D-don't you have an important test to be studying for?"  
It was Maka's turn to look taken aback. "...Well yes but-"  
"I said I was fine, so I think I can make my own way to a doctor."  
The girl went to protest, but thinking on what he said, backed down.  
"Alright. But your going right now."  
"Yeah yeah."

Kid spent the next few hours wondering how long it took to get seen in a hospital, before going off to forge some documents in came Maka didn't believe him)

Life goes on, and he seems to have really made friends with everyone. He's struck about how comfortable he'd become in the stolen life when Maka shows clearly that shes fallen in love. The day before the reaping date, Maka kisses him, and the next day she finds a letter asking her to meet in the park. Feeling conflicted, Kid reveals himself and tells Maka the truth, before leaving without another word.

The next day Soul's death is officially reported. Family and Friends are informed, but only Maka knows the whole truth. She finds herself thinking on Soul, and the fake Soul she spent the last few weeks with. No matter her thoughts, there was no way for her to contact the strange being that had entered and left her life too quickly. Time went on, and she graduated and got a job, along with a new apartment.

It isn't until one day when on her way to work, she notices a man trying to (unwantedly) rearrange a shop display so that it was symmetrical. She approaches him, and can tell by the look in his eye who he is. 

Part of her thinks that maybe trying to talk to him again would be pointless, or that he'd run off again. But then he asks;  
"How have you been?"  
And all she can do is grin.


	8. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas that were too short to have their own chapter.  
> Feat. Dark themes/Child Death

Halloween World/Nightmare before Christmas AU  
In the lead up to Halloween, Maka and BlackStar fall into a world inhabited by scary people who can become weapons, magical witches, ruled by a being simply known as Death. (The pair of humans play as Trick-or-treaters to blend in)

 

Divied AU  
Where a final decision is made that weapons are too great of a threat to society, and that they are to be removed.  
(The main part I like is that some higher-ups managed to shave off part of Deaths soul, and asked Stein to use it to create a powerful weapon. SO he does. Except he’d much rather keep it and protect his own friends)(Was the origin for Chapter 1, "Build god, then we'll talk.")  
“Now listen close. You will follow my every word, and only my word, got it?”  
“Stein what are you doing?!” Spirit almost dropped his smoke in shock.  
The scientist grinned with the same insanity he’d had all his life. “You thought I’d hand over my most powerful creation, to a government that wants to use it to kill people like my dearest friend? It seems the alcohol is really messing with your brain.” He turned back to the experiment, “Do you understand?”  
Gold eyes flickered, “Perfectly.”

 

Child thief AU  
Marie is a primary school teacher of 6 students and they all seem happy in class. That is until after an excursion they return to class with one extra student, a small boy dressed in black with gold eyes. Everything seems fine, until Patty walks into traffic (guided by the boy, but no witnesses) and Liz follows after, causing them both to die. (This continues, scaring Marie more each time. BlackStar thinks Kid challenges him to a fight, but leave the school grounds and is attacked by a dog. The kids are told to stay away until the dog is found, but when they return Tsubaki has died. Marie is very scared, and has to deal with Soul’s parents chewing her out. They find the car the Soul was left in had its exhaust blocked, but they save him just in time. He died later anyway by some other reason. Marie is freaking out and finds Maka and Kid together. She accuses Kid, who she knows is wrong, but Maka defends him. She admits Kid has said he could take her to a better place where everyone else had gone, escaping her shitty dad. Marie desperately pleads that things get better and she doesn’t have to die. Kid says (the first time he ever speaks) that Marie could join them too, away from her loveless life, and be with the kids again.)

 

Madoka AU  
When you make a wish you are granted a power. As an added condition someone else must become your weapon? Some people gain weapon abilities and can be wielded by others? Weapons and Humans already exist and can gain powers from wishes, but do not gain full power unless the contact is between two. Soul doesn’t want Maka making a wish (and Madoka style she does and its super OP) Excalibur is Kyuubie (Or Blair ahah), but Death controls him. Kid is basically a spy who grows to like the others. They still fight witches and others. (Witches; Angela?, Arachne, Eruka, Kimial, Maba, Medusa, Mizune, Shaula)  
(The major conflict is the awakening of Maba, the grand witch that could destroy the world. Maka is friends with Kim and Star and attending school together. Tsubaki is an upperclassman on the weapon side of the school, who made a contract relating to (…stopping her brother?). Due to an encounter the Trio are involved in Witch hunting, and also meet...? (gh how close to PPMM do I want to go? I mean Soul could be Homura in sorts with a contract already and caring for maka. That’d kinda leave Kid as te Red girl who isn’t nice but isn’t a foe either. I mean Id rather mix it up. Needs more thought. Go watch some other magical girl shit, Monkey) )


	9. Maka Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, heres an AU that was hidden away in a different word doc. This one was partly a comic

An AU where a system similar to DWMA exists, but humans and weapons exits on one realm, while Death and the dead exist parallel.

Maka dies protecting Soul. When she passes on, she finds herself taking to Death, who offers her work so that she can continue being useful, observe her friends and choose when she moves on. She accepts and is passed into Kid’s care, who teaches her the basics (The jobs are, paperwork, helping souls move on, getting stubborn souls to come to the death realm, hunting souls that have become out of control. Same shit DMWA does but they usually deal with corrupt souls and witches, they’re like the local on-call clean up crew. Anything major the Death realm can help.)

SO they do stuff doodeedoo but Maka feels bad when she sees Soul still upset about her death. She does try to communicate with her friends but no-one hears. Stuff uh she convinces Kid to take a day off because he was stressing about his hair and they get icecream and chat (I think this AU spawned my love of MakaxKid) and then apologies to Death for skipping.

So at some point she is with Soul and seeing him cry upsets her enough to create a soul resonance, startling him since he recognizes the feeling of her. WOW things are looking up! Even Kid is impressed she managed to do it.

Talking to people like Stein and shit Soul and co. learn about the Death Realm and the rumor that Death Scyths can enter the Death relam (Currently no Death Scythes at school, Spirit is off working (Maka didn’t care much for him and was fine with him being away)) So already being somewhat close Soul continues to work toward being a death scythe (No mister makes it hard, and others wanting to be with him)

So shit seems fine UNTIL KISHIN TIME OH NO. Turns out that after the Kishin was sealed by Death that was when he split the Living and Death worlds, and left the bag of skin in the living realm. (Look I’m guessing this is still medusa/Arachni fucking with shit with black blood) so BAM he’s back and can fuck with both worlds cause of power.

So Death is like “Get me a weapon fuck” but Kid is already near this Kishin with Maka? And he get royally fucked up and they can’t do shit. Death attacks but Kishin slips into the Living world where he can’t reach.

Alive peeps are already fighting the Witches (By this point I’d say Soul has got the 99 and just need to kill one of these damn witches to become powerful) so shit fucked when Kinishin man comes along screaming. So shit goes down and ofcourse they manage to fuk someone up and the plan is to shove that Kishin back into Death World and fuck him there. So they do that somehow?

And Maka and Soul fuck him up with Deaths help.  (Hrrn I want more conflict, conflict goooood)

Look I’m sure someone dies in the end

(Oh shit should Cona be here?)

 

\-------------------------

 

At the end of the path was a simple wooden desk with chairs on either side. Behind stood a tall ornate mirror that reflected her image as she walked forwards. Gazing around, other than the platform she stood on, their were only crosses buried in sand, as fa as the eye could see.

When maka reached the table and brought her gaze back, she now found a blurry figure sitting opposite.

“Take a seat”

She complied wordlessly, watching as the blur slowly gained clarity. By thetime she had seated herself comfortabley, the figure was mostly black robed, with a chartoonsh skull mask and comically large hands that were clasped infront of it. Maka thought it made him look like…

“How ya doing~?”

 --------------------------------

“See, you’ve got two options. I could take your soul here and now and you’ll happily move on to the afterlife.”

“You have the choice of option number two. As someone with great talent, we could really use your help.”

“Work?” Maka questioned. The last thing she expected of death was to be put to work.

“Yes, we’re quite short handed when it comes to skilled people in this realm. They don’t tend to die that often”

“Unfortunately there's no ‘catch 21’ of doing work eventually letting you come back to life.” he shrugged, “It does allow for your own choice of when you ascend, some like to reunite, other like to see enemies dealt with. Eveyone has their own (look theres gotta be a word for not moving on)”


	10. Feast of God / Acquired Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!: Gore, Violence, Cannibalism, Madness.  
> All that Icky stuff. You have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING AGAIN!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING IN RELATION TO;  
> GORE,   
> VIOLENCE,   
> CANNIBALISM

**Feast of God AU**  
(Total AU, kind of SoKid, kinda SoMaKid, hadn't really focused on either)

“And tonight we give our esteemed guests one of the most rare delicacies, the flesh of a God!”

In a world where the Kishin's madness rules, his supporters like to live life luxuriously. A grand feast is held, with Witches, monsters, pre-kishin and supporters all in attendance. The Evens family is asked to provide entertainment, and in return they can partake in the festivities. The star dish is described as the Flesh of God, and when brought out, it doesn't look any different from a fancy plate of meat (Oddly, each dish is perfectly identical in cut, he thinks. And as the host waves their arms, they say that other 'cuts' can be requested for seconds.) Soul really isn't into the idea of eating 'flesh', but his mother gives him a pointed look, knowing that refusing would be beyond rude in a building swarming with madness. He gets about halfway through the dish before he starts to feel weird. His mother keeps looking at him, so he eats it all before excusing himself to the bathroom.

A tired waitress points him in the direction of the rest room, but he notices the severed hand shes carrying on a plate and hurries off. When he gets time to think in the bathroom, he realises that rather than feeling sick, he feels an odd power within him. A tingling strength, that makes him feel his untrained weapon powers surface. Before he can act on any thought, a comotion is heard, and he goes out looking. He's in a hallway away from the dinning area, and spy's a pink haired girl leave from a dim room, and a different curiosity gets him. He goes into the room and finds the form of a young teen bolted to a table, but by the missing pieces, carving tools, stacks of meat and plates, Soul can only assume this is the God they had been served. Bumping a table, he finds the God still conscious, as they turn their heads towards the sound. (It's eyes are covered, but the sockets sink inwards without their filling. They were probably filling someones stomach by now.)

The two start to talk, Soul is almost impressed at the dry humor and sarcasm they have while bolted to the table, obviously having just lost countless chunks of flesh. As the sounds outside esclate, the God asks for help to get out and Soul agrees. (The bolts are thick, just under and inch in diameter, driven though elbows and knees. As he works at spinning the caps off, he wonders if what would be left of the joints could even function.)  
Through a rather new hole, Soul helps drag the God out, but the fighting has caused a mess. The maid from earlier shows up and approaches them, revealing herself as Maka, a fighter against the madness. She recognizes the God, as they had been aiming to rescue him too, but they need a break in the crowd to escape. Soul mentions his weapon ability, but backpedals due to him being unable to control it. The God encourages him however, and Maka's determination finally convinces him. The pair plough through, and other remnants assist in the retreat. 

They all return to base. Soul is welcomed in as a fellow member, and for the most part he doesn't mind having left his family behind. He gets training, but his ability to control his weapon form doesn't improve, not being able to reach a full change since the night of the escape. He finds a comfort in talking to the God, only known as Kid, as he recovers, and they get along well. At some point while Soul laments about his training not doing well, Kid mentions that how eating the flesh of certain creatures can give power, more so to weapons and monsters. God flesh is both powerful and rare, and possesses more power the fresher it is. Kid practically encourages Soul to take a bite of him to improve his power again.

(I believe the story would follow Soul, Maka and Kid acting as a trio, where Soul would have to take a bite of Kid to have enough power to use his weapon form. Kid could heal all damage to him, slowly though.)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquired taste AU**  
(Even more self indulgent crap somebody stop me  
Set as a early offshoot AU. The Crona fight happens, but there's no meeting between the some of the characters, such as the group of 7.   
Actually a **SoKid** one!! but...not a nice one sadly...)

Madness affects people differently.  
Soul’s madness gives him the desire to eat flesh. Due to the black blood infection his madness is highly potent, however he does his best to manage it. Meditation, soul controling lessons, time spent with Maires healing wavelength. Everything seems manageable.

Until he takes a bite out of the back of Maka’s leg, right down to the bone. 

Rather than being locked away for his madness fueled attack, he’s paired with Death the Kid, who aims to help manage his madness, seeing it as almost a test.   
Soul is totally afraid of losing it and attacking again, but he want to prove he's not some insane creature. When the hunger starts to grate at him and affects his ability to work and focus, Kid rolls up his sleeve and presents his arm. Soul backs off, holding his mouth and madness grips at him. With a sigh Kid presents the ultimatum, “bite me now and let me help you, or be locked away to suffer”.   
He suggests finding an amount of meat that will suffice to stave off reckless madness bouts, and offers himself because he knows he can heal whatever damage he takes better than a normal human. Some point during his talking, the temptation of bare flesh causes Soul to attack. Kid takes that as an agreement.

They begin to work together, however when ever Soul sees Kid watching him, he thinks he’s being judged on the level of madness hes showing. There's a avoidance going on, but their souls are stable enough to fight together. Eventually Kid asks quietly if he can have a taste of Soul, quickly taking on that it seems unfair that only Soul gets a taste. Soul is VERY confused, but kinda shrugs in agreement. He's met with a kiss, and Soul just sits there and lets it happen without a reaction. The encounter ends awkwardly. 

Later Kid complains about Souls weight in scythe form, the two start arguing, before Soul blurts out if he really meant the kiss. Kid replies in the affirmative, and tension is broken when it turns out all the looks Kid was giving him were just him admiring Soul. With a laugh the two start to share a happy relationship.   
However not long later, Maka is almost recovered, and says shes not scared of Soul and will take him back as her weapon partner whenever he's ready. Souls anxiety about loosing control peaks, leading to a ban encounter. 

He approaches Kid from behind, before moving around to kiss him. Kid closes his eyes and happily accepts the move, until he opens them to look into Souls eyes, finding madness squirming away. Soul attacks him, biting off his tongue and tearing his lips and cheeks. In the struggle Kid knocks him out, but all he can do is pull himself away, and wait to heal.   
Soul wakes, worrying about the amount of blood on his hands and face, before seeing Kid near by, who is absently mindily plucking at his healing skin. Soul panics, asking for forgiveness for what he'd done, and saying he should be locked away. Kid responds by pulling him into a hug, saying he was still going to help him no matter what.

(Past that it would slowly go into Kid and Maka's madness. Maka's develops into a desire to be in a dangerous spot, either out fighting, taking risks, or being around her weapon, knowing she looks like a tempting meal. Kid's is part having control over others, part watching as he loses control, along with a sort of addiction to having chunks of flesh ripped from his body.)


	11. Shapeshifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shapeshifting AU (from tumblr but it took me hours to find the post again http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/161739186672/shapeshifting-au ) 
> 
> This AU inspired some headcanons I have for shinigamis  
> But also I'm a sucker for 'character gets animal features' trope :p Sue me.

Shapeshifting is a magical ability inherent to some creatures, and performed by some witches. However the process ranges from super uncomfortable to very painful. Death Gods have the ability, seen as such when Death changed his form to be less intimidating, but it is rarely needed.

The group is on a mission together and end up at a sort of fighting arena that pits creatures against each other. The group is separated and trapped in different arenas, leaving Kid and Maka fighting a hulking werewolf. The sheer power of the enhanced beast means that without weapons neither can get a strong enough hit in to deal damage. Seeing no other choice other than a last resort, Kid asks that Maka buy some time, and shapeshifts into a werewolf of similar stature. Now able to go toe to toe, the fight continues, at one point they manage to break a hole in the side of the arena. Maka gets out and finds the others, fighting off the other creatures and returning to finish off the werewolf with Souls help.

Injured and exhausted, Kid doesn't have it in him to change back to a human form, having to deal with it until they return home. The others are all curious about this unknown ability, Patty and Blackstar both ignoring Kid's protests as they poke and pull at him. 

(His appearance is that of a werewolf in similar form to Free, standing at least 3 heads taller than Tsubaki. His fur is black, and lighter grey in the thinner areas such as his face. The white lines now run around the fur on his neck, however they sit unevenly if he moves to much, and he often catches glimpses out of the corner of his eye, which highly bothers him.   
His clothes consist of black pants and a black cloak that sits under his neck fur and covers his chest, but leaves his arms free.)

When they return to Death City, Kid locks himself away in his room, and Liz and Patty say they'll keep an eye on him. Death himself is just mostly bemused at the situation, surprised Kid could even do it in such a tight situation. After everyone had some time to recover, they decide to check on Kid. He still won't come out of his room, so they decided to kick the door down. Turns out he's only managed to partially shapeshift back to human form, leaving him looking like quite a bit of a mess. (He'd been trying to change back evenly, which was taking more time and concentration.)  
He's quickly mobbed by the curious again, Maka and Soul poking at his ears, Tsubaki and Liz noting the remaining fur make him look like he has long hair, and Blackstar ungraciously yanks at his tail. Which hurts. And reeeeally pisses him off.  
Shenanigans happen as they won't leave him in peace, and new missions crop up so theirs no time to focus on changing back.


	12. The Doll and the Soul Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where those alive wish for death, and those with the dead can live again.
> 
> Total AU bar species , Major character Death but not really?, also partly inspired by the movie 'Colorful'  
> Nooo ending! I can't finish! The show must go on!

After the untimely death of his daughter, Spirit begs his friend Stein to fix Maka. Being a genius teetering on necromancer, his skill lets him repair her body and restore all functions, but without her soul she lives only as a lifeless doll. Time passes, but Spirit find it harder and harder to live with the motionless child, so after some less than savory activities to get money, he once again begs Stein to help him by buying a soul for his daughter.   
Stein agrees and meets with the Soul Dealer, a black cloaked figure with a skull mask, know as Death. The two have had past dealings, so despite the formal meeting and serious nature of the visit, Stein speaks casually and chats about his latest projects. He also jokes that Death had changed his appearance since their last deal, his form now smaller and less scary looking. Death accepts the monetary payment, and searches for a soul in his collection. As he watches, Stein jokes how it could be any old soul, due to souls becoming blank slates when removed from the body, along with Spirit having the innate ability to manipulate souls himself it would end up just as he wanted no matter what.

Death ends up being rather specific is the soul he hands over, before he parts ways, and Stein returns to his lab. He sews it into Maka's body, and life returns to her, however Stein warns not to let her near mirrors to avoid any soul rejection. Spirit is delighted and goes right to teaching the soul how to be like Maka was. He get her to call him Papa, and showers her with the affection her old self wouldn't accept. She quite, and seems to lack the bossiness of her old self, but Spirit is happy with their new life together.

However after some time has passed, and some normality had returned to the Albarns, Maka goes looking for Stein after hearing her father speak of him. She meets Marie, who offers her tea, but Maka acts rather distant and just asks for Stein. When he emerges she cuts right to the chase, saying she hates her existence and wants answers to what she is. Stein obliges and vaguely tells her about the process of reviving her from the dead.   
She then goes hunting for the Soul Dealer, and on managing to get in contact, asks to have her soul taken. She says she does not enjoy the life with papa, or her strange body. He's surprised by her request, and counters by saying there's a cool off period between bringing souls back and reaping them. (There isn't, he just really want her comeback to work.) He encourages her to try do things outside of what her father was forcing on her, if anything, find something to burn her time on. He says that when her time is up and her soul can be reaped, he will approach her and ask for her decision then. 

(later spoilers; The soul provided to revive her is Maka's actual soul, which still contained the bare minimum personal imprint. )

Side/parallel story, told between the main Maka story; 

At the same time of Maka's death, Death split his soul and regenerated, passing power onto the fragment. It continued Deaths work, containing his memories, but forged a new identity as Death the Kid. The story follows him doing his best to continue the work left to him, such as dealing with Steins and others requests, along with picking up the souls of the dead. 

At one point he's approached by a boy who asks for a soul for his brother, who had his stolen. His parents had ignored him, and cared mostly for the brother, but the boy didn’t care. Seeing that he was without payment, the only thing he could give was his own soul, which he gives up without argument. The exchange is made as per contract rules, where a Soul Dealer has to accept a deal if the payment is equal.   
However, Kid doesn’t feel good about it, and even though it breaks the rules of his work partly, he does the only thing he can think of. He takes the boys soul to a witch, who then forges it into a weapon. When the boy awakes, slung over the reapers shoulder, hes not overly fussed about still existing, however his self-identity had already started to slip away. Kid tells him he made good on their deal, and that his brother had awoken. He also adds that he made an engravement on the soul, meaning that he will always know it was his brother who gave him life. Thankful, and agreeing to accept being a weapon, he feels himself being moved, to where he can see Kid. Kid introduces himself and what he does, and with his name gone from his memory, the boy is dubbed Soul.


	13. Path of a Kishin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where after the Crona fight, Soul's initial madness infection is A LOT worse than anyone thought. With his mind in the wrong place, he falls down the steep slope on the path to becoming a kishin.

After the Crona fight, the black blood infection is stronger and deeper than even Medusa could have thought it would. The Oni in Soul's mind is big and loud and for weeks it take everything Soul's got not to listen and fall or its words. Maka is worried for him, since he's been keeping to himself a lot, but believes Soul when he says he'll get though it. (Spoilers, he doesn't)

Eventually the Oni gets some physical control over Soul and the hunt for ultimate power begins. He pays a visit to Kid, who is wary, but also believes in Soul like Maka does. Except in a moment where his guard is down and Soul slices into him ruthlessly, destroying his body until he makes a grab for his soul, swallowing it whole and reveling in the almost instant power rush. However the rush also kicks Soul back into control and he quickly realises he has to RUN.   
It's only a short time later when Death finds out about the attack, and when he uses Soul Perception he knows just as fast who was responsible. Attacking and stealing the soul of a god is basically immediate grounds for ending up on the Death List, and current staff are promptly informed.

Maka returns home to find Soul, and apologies for an earlier fight she thought was the cause of him avoiding her. He laughs it off, then asks if Maka will always be his meister, no matter what. After a moment of confusion, she says 'yes ofcourse', and with a sad smile he leaves the house, saying he doesn’t know when he’ll be back.   
The next day Maka sees Black Star and Tsubaki, who tell her morning classes are cancelled because Stein and Spirit are on a mission. Sid pulls Maka aside and informs her of the trouble Soul is in, asking what contact they had recently, or if she'd noticed anything strange about his behavior. She's shocked for obvious reasons, and goes right to the Death room to ask to go look for him, to which he declines, since they have no clue about his current state and whether or not he'd be inclined to attack Maka.

Meanwhile, Soul is losing the fight against the power hungry Oni, as the two travel away from Death City, attacking anything in their path. Some physical changes have been happening, with his scythe form gaining a new design and the ability to simple sprout from his body rather than replace his body part, and three black stripes appearing on the right side of his, like inverse sanzu lines, along with one gold eye.

One night Soul finds himself within his soul room, but he finds he isn't alone. It turns out Kid managed to preserve his soul, so while Soul uses his power, his individuality still manifests. Kid and the Oni seemingly act as the angle and devil on Soul's shoulders, though the Oni grows stronger each passing moment, using Soul like a puppet. Eventually there's not much that can be done, as the madness fueled Soul finally re-encounters his friends.

(-He pisses off Liz and Patty, who had already gone against Death to go hunting for him. He taunts them with "Your meister soul was the best thing I've ever eaten!"   
-He tricks Maka, jumping into her hands in weapon form, before going berserk as she tries to wield him.   
-The Oni gets so strong that Kid is no longer able to manifest in the soul room. Soul realises how fucked he is.)

(Since this started as a design based AU, here is a dump of the images I originally did. Sorry the text is small in places)


	14. Death City Ghouls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Ghoul AU!   
> This one got a bit put into it, plus proper art! Wish I could have the time to write this one proper.  
> I inserted one piece, and the other (Death the Kid, Liz and Patty's designs) can be found here https://insanemonkey46.deviantart.com/art/SE-The-high-class-and-one-eyed-sisters-692197362

Maka is training as a junior investigator, trying to live up to her high rank parents. In her spare time she visits a small café in partial hope for her own Coffee shop AU encounter. One day she becomes mesmerized by a white hared boy playing the piano, but in her daydream she misses him leaving the store. After vigilantly looking out for several days, one evening after the mysterious encounter, she spots him again and follows him, only to discover a dispute down alley.

The opposing figure is obviously a ghoul, red eyes glowing as it shouts at the boy, who name seemed to be Soul. Maka shouts out for him to run, charging in and knocking over the Ghoul, to Soul's utter shock. Maka and Soul shout at each other, but as they're distracted the Ghoul gets back up and attacks. There's a scuffle, and the two end up having to make a run for it, however not before Soul outs himself as a ghoul as well. (Koukaku kagune, appears as a curved blade running down his arm.)

As they pause to rest in alley further away, Soul grips tightly onto Maka and stares her down. He threatens to eat her, but then decides against ("I don’t like killing, or getting blood all over. I just want to continue living my peaceful life, and I'm sure you do too. So I better have your word you will NEVER mention this to anyone.” ) He also says he’ll get other ghouls to target her and her family if she talks. Maka fervently agrees and they part ways.

But Maka is a curious sod and she still visits the café. Eventually she meets him again and, to Soul's reluctance, they talk. (“I've never met an actual ghoul before.” ”How can you be sure?”) It turns out the café services ghouls, Joe the owner being one himself. Maka glances around in amazement, realising she had been so close to the species though to be her enemy. Soul re-enforces the threat of other ghouls knowing her and her habits, but Maka knows shes in deep now, with none of them knowing of her investigator status.

By the power of well, Maka, she somehow befriends this recluse ghoul, and Soul finds himself almost enjoying her company, but now he realises he's in too deep and Maka could end up being targeted if they're seen together. Soul himself is looked down upon for being a lone ghoul living peacefully, considering the power of the ghoul gangs within and outside of the city, all trying to bolster there ranks.

So Soul goes to the one ghoul he can trust, the head of relations for the cities largest ghoul gang, Death the Kid. (Ukaku kagune, Appears as two thin even wing, with three spans coming out) The Death gang is run by Death himself, apparently one of the strongest ghouls, but since Death never leave the home base, Kid deals with the relationships between members and other gangs. No one dares challenge the Death gang, due to both their power, and ability to maintain a stable relationship within human territory. Soul asks that if anything were to happen that would put Maka in danger, that she be put under his gangs protection. Kid is honestly surprised at a request to protect a human, but agrees, joking that maybe he could now blackmail Soul into joining his gang.

 

.... (Time would be spent building the characters and relationships between them. Liz and Patty were a pair of natural born one eye'd ghouls with Ukaku kangune, appearing as one wing. They detest humans and use to slaughter without thought, but have become slightly more civil after joining the Death gang. They've sworn loyalty to Kid.

Blackstar is a junior investigator alongside Maka, who's overzealous nature put him right in the middle of a ghoul turf war. One of the more reasonable ghouls Tsubaki (Rinkaku kagune) got him away from the fight, however shes now had trouble trying to get him to leave.

Those who were witches in canon are a mix between rouges and high ranking Investigator scientists/officals, and several who were DWMA staff (Spirit,Marie,Azusa) are high ranked Investigators.   
Crona is a Half ghoul experiment, with a sentient koukaku kangune known as Ragnarok)   
....

 

During the first climax of the story, a battle between ghouls and Investigators, Maka makes the decision not to out herself as a friend of the ghouls, leading Soul to be captured and taken away. Kid is more than upset that she'd betray their trust after they trusted her, a junior Investigator, with knowledge of their ghoul lives. He chooses not kill her, but it's the last she sees of the local ghouls for several months.

.... So there's a time skip told from Maka's perspective.

She mentions she delves into her studies, and doesn’t visit the café anymore. She never sees any ghouls from the gangs, and wonders if they moved on. There is also an incident of a break out in the ghoul holding area at the Investigators headquarters. She doesn’t get any solid info other than a few escaped, and a few were re-captured. Maka dreams that Soul was one to escape.

It turns out Asura was one of the main ghouls to escape, and he’s wanting to make everything his. He confronts Death, managing to kill him and cannibalize him right in front of Kid’s eyes. Asura claims right to the gang, and beats Kid and the other high ranked ghouls into submission. He claims the only reason Kid's alive is because he handles all the personal connections, meaning he now has to convince all their contacts to fight for Asura. Abandon their peace for an all out war.

Stuff is happening at the investigator HQ too. Maka is promoted. She also meets Crona and has some dealings with the Development group (Medusa/witches).

At some point Maka is out walking in a park with her dad, their relationship actually improving. Maka spots Kid near an underpass, talking to an older man, and Spirit asks if she knows him. They both see Asura punch Kid, and Spirit goes into Dad mode and marches over to tell this guy he shouldn’t be punching children. Maka starts to worry because she knows the guy is most likely a ghoul, and by Kid’s own fear he’s not one to be messed with. As Spirit chews Asura out everyone is tense, but Asura doesn’t fight, and simply says that it was a disagreement between brothers. He and Kid walk off, but he gives Maka a look. They meet later at the old café, Joe being wary of Maka. She sits and talks with Kid, who feels he should warn her of the trouble Asura is going to bring to everyone, despite their differences.

 

(Following the path of heartbreak...)

Maka's promotion plus the growing tension and killings, means the Investigators are willing to grant her a weapon. Medusa presents it to her, a weapon of her own creation, however it’s the ‘Soul Eater’. By its design (A foldable scythe with black and red patterns) and her own dread, she could guess exactly what ghoul was used to make it.

Its further confirmed when she goes out on a mission with other junior investigators, and they attack a meeting of ghouls. Liz and Paatty are present, and scream at her when they smell the weapon. They escape, and she knows she'll now probably lose the last of Kid's trust.

Things go from bad to worse when another fight leads to Crona going on a rampage, outing themselves as a half ghoul and causing a rift within the Investigators themselves, those loyal to Medusa causing a mess. Basically an all out war begins, now that organization was gone.

In pure desperation, Maka manages to sneak into the Death gangs headquarters thought the chaos. She reaches the inner room and in the darkness thinks shes sees Kid. She calls out and asks for his help, considering the influence he has. However as light comes to the room, she finds Asura there, feasting on Kid. Maka flees.

It now comes down to Maka, gathering the remaining Junior investigators, calming Crona, and convincing a few ghouls who would appose Asura to put up the fight.


	15. Kid has a not so great time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 AUs where Kid ends up having a bad time :') Sorry not sorry I like to hurt my faves.

It's a human thing AU

Where Asura and Kid get kick out of the god realm for some reason and they have to grow up and survive in the human world, but they really don’t have a good time.   
Asura is like 10 and Kid is basically a baby, and of course Asura doesn't have the social skills to get along with people, so they live on the streets with what they can find, and occationally get in trouble with the police (Because a child breaking arms whenever he feels he or his brother are threatened is apparently _illegal_ )

At some point street kid Vajar SOMEHOW befriends the angry/resentful/distrusting Asura and joins their weird family. But then with a weapon partner, Asura starts actively fighting back against the world, taking on gangs and finding a taste for human souls. Kid really isn't into this new aggressive behavior and generally stays out of it as much as he can, but he doesn't speak up against it either since Asura is getting more violent, paranoid, destructive and in some cased doesn’t mind punching his own brother in frustration. 

So years go by and then PLOT happens when Maka and Soul are tasked with taking out Asura (Its basically the DWMA but not run by Death). Rumors of someone eating human souls and causing some pretty nasty fights leads them to a warehouse. Maka uses soul perception to see that there's one weapon and an unknown about to attack some people, but then she seems to be able to tell that a second solo unknown uses soul perception to see her. 

She takes the moment and jumps in and pins Kid, who doesn’t say anything, but grimaces when they hear screaming from the other room. Maka goes and finds she too late to same the people, but chooses to fight anyway. They get their asses whooped. Like rather badly. They're gonna get killed until Kid comes in and convinces Asura not to. Theres a moment of hesitation, before the three leave Maka and Soul lying there.   
They finally recover enough to return to the school where the retell the tale, and Asura is marked as a dangerous target.

Sid is put on the case, and tracks the trio down. He's primed to attack, but finds that Asura, Varja and Kid are all in a heated argument, and there's madness pouring off them. It breaks into a brawl, but Asura is quickly the victor after knocking out Kid and taking off. Sid decided to take Kid back to the school for questioning, but when he wakes up, he refuses to spill anything on Asura (They're still family, despite all the crap). Maka gets in to visit and thanks him for the other day, and while his lips are sealed he still nods at her and looks a little ashamed. When she does turn to leave she hears him quietly say, "Sorry... I couldn't do more."

Suddenly realising his brother is missing, Asura is now slaughtering people left and right in looking for Kid, so the school thinks maybe just give him back. They do a deal, but Asura in his paranoia thinks Kid is a fake, then starts saying he's been fake since the day he showed sympathy to humans. Then Asura rips his heart out. Fighting starts and Marie takes Kid back but like shit hes basicall dead. 

\--------------------------

Masks AU 

Where people have literal masks that let them happily interact with the world, hiding away deeper problems.   
Maka (For some reason I haven’t decided) starts a quest to free people of their masks, thinking the world would all-round be a better place if people didn’t hide away their deepest feelings and just play pretend to get along. Shes successful in removing Soul’s (and maybe Blackstar? Dunknow he might have some conflict too) whatever (You know, seemingly generic "Just be happy being you""Don't let others define you" bull where they all laugh and smile at the end)

So they befriend Kid (Who is known as a powerful being) and eventually go to him like ‘Here we’ll make you happier it's for your own good’ and Kid is like ‘Fuck off no what don’t you think some people like having masks? That theirs a reason to keep them on??’ and Maka don’t give a fuck and asks the others to hold him down and she rips his mask off. 

And shes like ‘there ain't that better?’ and he lies their limp before laughing and covering his face, saying ‘You know what Maka? You have enlightened me’ and BAM he knocks everyone away, before looking down on Maka. His face is marked, and keeps switching between a grin and empty. ‘You know, when my brother had his mask removed he killed 10000 people. I think I can beat that, I’ll aim for 88888’.   
Budum tst ya messed up Maka. 

\-----------------

Shared soul AU

Where as some preventative/last resort thing, Death recombines the bits of his soul, making it so they're linked but still separate. So Kid acts as a drain to Asuras madness, and Asura can’t kill Kid without destroying himself. Things go not so good. Kid begs they kill him to destroy the kishin before he becomes one himself and they really do destroy the world. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
